Saved
by awesomebooks
Summary: What if Darry took Johnny under his wing too. Would he do better in his classes, how would it affect his present and future? Would it make things better, or worse than before? All right go to S.E. Hinton Rated T for some themes
1. Chapter 1

A/N Darry, Pony and Johnny may be slightly OOC, but it is meant to be like that for this portion of the story.

Chapter 1

"What do you want!"? I screamed stumbling out of bed to answer the person knocking on our door. I opened it, completely unaware of what would be standing outside of it. It was Johnny- I mean I'm use to seeing him beat up something horrible, but this was worse, far worse than ever. He had blood streaming down his face and underneath his eyes and nose. It looked as if someone had taken a butcher knife and sliced the right side of his face.

Johnny had flesh torn right off his arms, as wall as his face also. There were cuts and bruises all down his body. His cloths were ragged and torn to pieces, also drenched with blood. He looked as if he had just got out of a war zone, as apposed to having a night alone with his mother and father.

" Pony, man, I need to stay with y'all for a few days! Please. I just have to; I can't possibly go back home to Ma and Father, not right now. Johnny basically screamed at me.

" Yeah of course, come on in." I said. But, golly did it bother me to see him like this. As he walked through the door, I noticed a golf ball sized slice of his flesh just hanging from his leg and bruises all down his back.

" Wait, Johnny! Can…. Can we take you to the doctor's? This isn't good."

" NO PONY! It's no worse than usual, I put up with this all the time why is now any different?

" Because Johnny, it is worse than usual! I've seen you through so many of these beatings and abuse sessions. This is worse than usual, you got to believe me. We have to take you to the doctor! I screeched at him. –This made me feel terrible; the poor kid already was having a rough day. His best friend yelling at him sure isn't going to make it any better.

" N… No.. Pony." He said and then immediately afterward he collapsed.

" Johnny" I screamed and started shaking him. He was lethargic and pretty soon he passed out. I did the only thing I could think of. "DARRY GET OUT HERE!" I screamed and ran to his bedroom. " DARRY DARRY DARRY! Get up its Johnny… He's passed out on the stairs!

" Whoa, Ponyboy Michel Curtis, what do you think you're doing running around at 8:30 A.M. screaming like a chicken!

"I'm sorry Darry, but you got to get up we have to take Johnny to the hospital."

" What? OK give me a minute to get up and dressed and we'll be out. Pony; go try to get him in the car.

"OK Darry."

It wasn't too difficult either, getting an average height and slightly underfed boy in the car. I got him in it and buckled him, just for safety and hopped in h seat next to him, just as Darry ran out of the house and got in the driver's seat.

"How'd this happen, Pony?"

" Same as usual, Darry, his Mother and Father."

" That poor kid, I'd love to take him in too, like I have with you and Soda, but I don't know how we'd do it. We're all ready having issues with the court letting me keep you two.

" Darry, we could find someway, couldn't we, anything's got to be better than what he's got.

" I don't know Ponyboy, I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2 Please

The drive to the hospital was the longest trip I've ever been on, by foot or car. I was so scared for Johnny. He looked so small and so helpless just sitting there, passed out.

"Come on, Johnny, come on man, hang in there." I whispered to him, even though he was unaware of anything going on.

" You're a good friend Pony, I'm proud of you.'

" What was I suppose to do, Darry, let him lay there? He's my best friend I don't know what I'd do without him."

" I know Pony, and don't get smart with me. I meant that it's good to know that Johnny has you lean on. He needs someone to be his best friend. I mean, yeah, he has the gang but he needs something more. You are that something more that he needs, Pony. You two are always together, and it's like the two of you share a mind you're so close."

"Yeah, Darry, we get that a lot, and I'm proud of it."

" Good, you should be, anyone that can even be compared to being as kind as him, should feel honored." Darry said and I believe that I saw him smirk a bit.

When we got to the hospital I jumped out of the car and ran to Johnny door and opened it for Darry to grab him. He did, and practically ran inside the hospital.

The hospital took Johnny immediately and started hooking him up to several machines and devices. Some were pumping blood into him, others were making sure he was stable, and nurses were writing data down in their notebooks.

Then a doctor came to us. "Mr. Curtis, you can come in and visit with Johnny now if you like.'

"Thanks Doc." Darry said. He and I walked down to Johnny's room. It was a fair sized room with a window seat by the hospital bed so we could sit and talk to him

" Hey, guys!" Johnny attempted to say, but couldn't quite because of all the pain he was in.

"Hey, man." I said and went over and patted him on the shoulder.

" Thanks for taking me here you guys."

" No problem, Johnnycake." Darry said.

" Hey, Darrel, do you mind if I stay with y'all for awhile, I really can't bare to stay with Ma and Father when I get outta here.

" Of course Kiddo. You can always stay with us."

"Thanks" Johnny said and then fell asleep.

While he was asleep the doctor reported to Darry and I that Johnny had lost a lot of blood, which was fine now because they had given it back to him. He had a fractured arm, so it might be difficult for him to do certain things for a while. He had a scar now from the top of his shoulder to his elbow, where his father had cut him with a switch. Oh, and that golf ball sized hole in his leg, was caused by his father pushing a chair leg into him. He had several cuts all over his body from his Mother throwing her bottles of whiskey at him.

" Darry" I said as we left the room to call Soda and tell him where we were. " We HAVE to take Johnny in, we just HAVE to. I can't stand to watch him get beat like this anymore.

" It's rough, and believe me Pony, I'd do anything for that boy, but taking custody that is dealing with the law. I'll try my hardest to get him, but there's no guarantee that we'll get him. I'm only 20 and I'm the legal guardian to a sixteen and fourteen year old. That's pushing my limits, adding another sixteen year old, that's not something feasible for the state government to do."

" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE try Darry, try to get him! I exclaimed.

" We'll try, besides, we have to take care of him anyway with this going on.

" Thanks Darry" I said. Then I said something I couldn't believe came from my mouth. " I love you Darry."

He gasped in utter disbelief.

" I love you too Pony. Don't worry, we'll find someway to get Johnny. I don't how, but somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You're where?" Soda exclaimed over the telephone.

"We had to take Johnny to the hospital, and we don't know how long we'll be here. We need you to take care of the hose and NOT goof off. Do you think you can handle that?" Darry asked him.

"Of course I can, what do you not believe in me?" Soda said in a joking way.

"OK, thanks talk to you later Bud.

"You too"

We walked back to Johnny's room, and by this time he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty good." He lied. I smiled.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Johnny, you can go home with Mr. Curtis tomorrow if you wish.

"Ok Doc thanks. Can Darrel and Ponyboy stay with me tonight, or is that against the hospital rules?"

"One or the other, not both."

"Ok thanks."

The doctor walked out. "Hey, Pony, would you dig staying here tonight?

"Do I? Of course I do! Just let me ask Darry."

I asked him and he said 'yes', after some debate. He was worried that I'd get in the hospital staff's way, but I promised him I wouldn't. So he said 'yes'.

I came back to the room and told Johnny the news. He was delighted that I'd actually stay wit him.

At this time it was 1:00 P.M. We could go home tomorrow at 8:00 A.M, and both of us were counting the minutes till then. Johnny because he's gotten so used to staying in hospitals. Me, because I have a strong hatred for them. Not necessarily them, but for what they represent for me. To me they mean people, who need help. They are all sick or depressed; it's just not someplace I love being around. But, Johnny was there. I'd do anything for Johnny. If he wanted me to stay, I'd stay and make the best of it.

Darry and I stayed in Johnny's room, pretty much just watching over him as he slept, all day. Darry left at 7:00P.M., when people must leave, and then Johnny and I got some alone time. I started our conversation." Well, only thirteen hours left until we get home."

"Yeah."

"You don't have to go home. Doc said you could stay with us until you're better."

"Yep, but I can't stay with you forever."

I got quiet; I didn't want to tell him that Darry and I had talked about taking him in, just in case we couldn't.

"Johnny, this is a personal question, so don't answer if you're not comfortable with it."

"OK give it to me."

"Have your parents ever tried to… well… you know…to get help?"

"NO! They ain't ever tried to get help! They ain't ever told me how important I was, they ain't ever said 'Johnny, we love you'! NOTHING! That's what's they've done! ABOSLUTLEY NOTHING! Ponyboy, if it weren't for you and the gang, I don't know what I'd be like."

He was starting to cry and I felt horrible for asking him abbot it.

"Hey Man, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No Pony, You should know, you're my best friend, practically a brother. You should know everything going on in my life, good and bad."

"Yeah. Man, Johnny, I was just thinking'. You don't even know how important you are to me and the guys, man, if we didn't have you we'd all fall apart.

"Aww shucks, Pony. Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me. Well, I think I'm gonna go o sleep now, its quarter to nine and I want to get up early tomorrow.

"Yeah Same."


	4. Saved Chap 4

A/N OK So I know I haven't written in a while, my old computer went out and it took awhile to get it fixed. Also been involved in a play, which is _The Outsiders __. _I got Pony, which takes a lot of remembering so it's taken me awhile to get back to the computer. Without further ado, enjoy!

Johnny and I got up the next day bright and early at 5:30 A.M. Or rather he did, and woke me. I was lying there, having this strange dream that keeps coming back. It's the dream where Mom and Dad are alive; then when Johnny woke me I had a slight trace of tears running down my face. "Pony" Johnny tapped me on the shoulder.

" Is everything Ok," I asked drowsily.

" Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

" Shouldn't you be resting and recovering until Darry gets here."

" I could be, but I can't sleep, besides I ain't tired and I want to talk to you Pony.

That was when I realized the doctor or somebody had moved his hospital bed over to the window, Johnny wanted to be by me.

" OK, what's on your mind?"

" I was just thinking. About… well I guess… I don't know. I guess I was just thinking about life and everything in it.

" Yeah" I said not sure where he was going with this.

" I was pondering more, I guess you could say, on love.

" Love?"

" Yeah, ya know, meeting a girl, falling in love with her, marrying her. Having a family, a _real _family. I don't know why I'm thinking about this. Ponyboy this conversation, I don't think you understand yet."

" No, Johnny. I understand. You want what everyone wants, belonging, and love that is everlasting. I… I have never even talked about stuff like this with Darry, or even Soda. But, yeah, I dream of that too.

" I think everyone does at one time or another." He said then turned over and went to sleep. Ok, that was real obscures and random. I thought. Then I too went back to sleep.

I woke to Darry sitting beside me. "Hey Darry"

"Hey, how's he doing." Darry said, he meaning Johnny.

" Good I guess. He woke me up at 5:30 to talk about…"

"About what"  
I couldn't tell Darry that Johnny and I had talked about love, so I said what came to mind first. " Oh nothing really, books and movies, stuff like that."

" OK" Johnny then woke up. " Hey, Darry" he said. " Is it time to go home?"

" Yes, Johnny, it's time to leave the hospital.

Darry signed Johnny out of the hospital and the nurse wheeled him out of the hospital to Darry's beat up car. - Even though his legs were strong enough to support him now. I followed the nurse and Johnny. When he got into the car she left and Johnny and I got some more alone time. " How you feeling?" I asked

"OK" From the way he said that though, I could tell he was still thinking about our earlier discussion on love.

Darry came out a few minutes later and we drove home. When we got there we, Soda, Darry, Johnny and I, decided that our bedding routine would be different. Where Soda and I usually sleep would become Johnny and mine's bed. Soda would sleep on the couch and Darry would sleep in his King sized bed. I was thrilled, and a bit anxious. The elation took over because of Johnny, he wouldn't be at home for a while and would be able heal correctly, without his mother and father beating him. But then, the anxiety took over because of Johnny too! I was thinking what Johnny's future might be like if I could get Darry to try to take him in, how would it affect him. What would the effects of it have on Johnny Cade? Whatever affect, it would surely help him to have a brighter, more promising future. That is _if _Darry could get him.

A/N- So like I said, I have to remember my lines, so I won't be able to write for a while. Also, give me ideas. What would you like to see happen to Johnny? Review and let me know and I shall try to incorporate all ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

About a week went by, and Johnny was recuperating at an astonishing rate. His arm was still in a cast, and the cuts from the whiskey had gotten infected something horrible, but still not too major and they were getting much better. The only thing that wouldn't heal was the hole on his leg. I was getting worried about that, no one else was though. I actually was about to lose mind. Johnny is my best friend, I had seen him beat too many times to count, and I had almost lost him before when he ran into that fire to save those children. He did it to be gallant, to try to be important to somebody but me. Anyway, he had almost got killed. This time his stupid Mother and Father about killed the poor boy.

I think that's when it hit me. Johnny's _parents _almost killed him. I couldn't let him go back home, I just couldn't! Who knows, if he did go back home then they might beat him again and actually kill him! No. I couldn't let that happen. There was only one choice, and I had to be the one to enforce it. So while Johnny and Soda were asleep one night, and the rest of the guys weren't lying around our house, I got out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Johnny, and walked into Darry's room. I then tapped him on the shoulder." What on Earth do you want Ponyboy! It's nearly midnight and I have to be to work at 4:30 A.M.

" I'm sorry Darry. I just need to talk to you."

" OK, So go ahead and say what you need to say. Then let me go back to sleep, you got that."

" Well, Darry, I was hoping you and I could talk in private."

" Its midnight, Pony, The guys are outta the house and Soda and Johnny are asleep."

" Darry, Please." He hesitated a moment and then said in a tone of voice that said something like- Oh Ponyboy this better be important. He said " OK Pony give me a sec to get dresses."

"OK" I said. About three minutes later Darry came out in a flannel shirt and jeans. The two of us walked a little ways around the block, until he said, " Ok Pony, what's so important that you had to wake me in the middle of the night and make me get dresses and walk around the block at midnight for?"

" Darry… You and I talked about taking Johnny in earlier. You remember that?  
" Yeah" He said and his voice trailed off.

" Well, I just wanted to ask…Ok beg you to take him in. I don't care, Darry what you have to do just take him in! Call the court, file custody against his parents, and sign all those papers like you had to do with Soda and I! I don't care what you do or how you do it! Just adopt poor Johnny!" I was screaming and bawling at the same time.

" Pony, like I said, it's going to be hard"

" DARRY! I DON'T CARE!" I guess for once he understood how I was feeling, because he took me in his arms immediately and hugged me.

" OK, Ponyboy. I'll take Johnny in. Now listen its OK, everything's fine. You're fine. Johnny's fine. Everything's good. Let's go back to the house.

"OK." I muttered through tears. The two of us went back home, and it was a quiet walk. When we got back Darry asked me to sleep with him that night. He knew that I was still crying. "OK Darry" I said. I realized something that night, arry, his big, tall, muscular body, was my brother. He loves me and I can say whatever I want and degrade him to no end. But no matter Darry lovesome and there is nothing he wouldn't do for me. He knew it would be hard to get Johnny, and it would mean giving up more of his life to raise a third kid. But Darry knew that I wanted Johnny to stay with us, and Darry loves me and only wants the best for me. Even if it meant giving up another slice of his life, Darry would take Johnny in because he loves me and only wants me to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next day was a Thursday. Soda went off to work, and Johnny actually went to school! I pretended to be sick, and Darry knew I wasn't really, so that I could stay home and talk to Darry about the adoption situation. When both Johnny and Soda were gone, Darry called me out into the living room. " Ponyboy, you know this is not going to be easy right?" he asked

"Yeah, I know." I said weakly, I didn't want to think of the possibility of not getting Johnny.

" OK, then you and I are going to try to get things organized today. OK?"

" That'd wonderful."

It was 5:30 A.M at that time. Darry and I got dressed in our absolute best clothes. He was in a black tux, I hadn't seen Darry in a tux in I don't know how long, with Dad's silk black tie around his neck. He had shaven the stubble on his face he was 100% clean cut. His brown hair was slicked back, not with grease of course. He wouldn't put that in his hair because, besides hating it, it wouldn't look professional. Darry had to look as professional as possible, first impressions can make or break an adoption case. I knew that from experience when Darry was getting Soda and I.

I too, had to dress efficiently. I don't know why, I'm not adopting Johnny, Darry is. But anyway, I'm not really the party type of guy. I don't have dress cloths and all that stuff like Darry does. So I just wore a nice pair of jeans that weren't dirty or fringed. I put on a nice black T-shirt and tucked it into my pants. I then put on one of Soda's nice jackets. It wasn't leather or jean like every other jacket in our house. But it looked nice, and that was what I was going for. It was a black cotton jacket, and when I put it on I was surprised with the fabric, I hadn't worn a jacket that wasn't leather or jean in a long time. Then I shaved the little stubble that I had and I had to wash all the grease out of my hair and comb it back. Darry and I both took showers and ate chocolate cake for breakfast. We also brushed our teeth and got the house ready, just in case anyone had to see it for an inspection or something like that. I mad Johnny and mine's, and Darry's beds. We put Soda's bedding on our beds, because if an adoption person were to come to our house and see that we didn't have proper bedding for everyone that would be an automatic NO!

At 9:30 Darry and I left, we decided that eventually Johnny's mother and father would have to know, whether they cared or not, that we were trying to get custody of their son. So we decided better sooner than later. We walked to Johnny's house, a few houses down from ours, and knocked on the door. answered the door; of course he had no idea who either Darry or I were. "What do you want?" He screamed. Darry sensed that I was scared because he motioned me to get behind him, I did, and he started talking.

" Hello, , my names Darrel Curtis. This is my brother, Ponyboy Curtis. Darry pushed me forward a bit. Then he continued speaking. " We've come to your house to address you about your son, Johnathan."

"Yeah, the little brat's mine."

"First Sir, do not refer to him as a brat. He is an extremely nice, sweet, caring sixteen-year-old boy. Anybody would be proud to call him his or her son.

"I wish we could get rid of him." His Dad mumbled.

"Well then Sir, I have good news for you. Darry said

"What's that?"

" Ponyboy and I are good friends of your son. You see, our parents died a little under a year ago, and I have legal guardianship of Ponyboy, and our other brother Soda. Well, we…" Darry stuttered for a minute, I guess trying to think of something to say. That doesn't surprise me though, what are you suppose to say when you're telling someone you're taking their kid.

" We were wondering, if you'd grant us the blessing of adopting Johnny." Is what finally came out of his mouth. The man scratched his head, then called his wife out.

"Sue these two men want to adopt Johnny, what do you say, can they?" He had evident excitement in his voice.

" YES! Get the stupid brat out of our hair. "she slurred, then left.

"There's your answer boys. Do what you want Sue and I could care less what you do with him." He shut the door, and Darry and I started off toward the courthouse.

"Thank you, Darry." I said

" No problem, yeah I see what you say now, Ponyboy. We have to save Johnny. He can't stay there."

The two of us walked off, neither of us had much to say. Johnny's Mom and Dad appalled us, they didn't even care that we were taking him from them. I was right he'd be so much better off with Darry, Soda, and I.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Darry and I were silent for a while. I mean, we knew Johnny's parents didn't care about him, but to just plain out say ' take him he's not wanted here.' That really bugged us. Then out of nowhere Darry said, " Pony, you need to go to school."

"Why?" I asked. Wasn't I supposed to be with Darry during this?

" Now, use that head of yours. How do you think it would look if I were to come into the courthouse, trying to get custody of a kid, with you? You're suppose to be in school, who's suppose to make sure you're in school, me. It would make me look as if I don't care about your academics, therefore giving them even more of a reason to not let me take Johnny, now go to school.

" But Darry" I started whining.

" But Darry NOTHING! YOU UNDERSTAND! NOW GET TO SCHOOL!

I knew to say no more. " Ok" and I started off toward school, and Darry continued going in the opposite direction to the court.

When I got to school, it was 10:00 A.M, so I went to my 3rd science class. When I walked in Johnny's jaw dropped, he and I are in the same grade because he got held back once and I got put up a grade. I tried to sneak into my seat by him, hoping Mrs. Lina wouldn't notice me. She did. " Ponyboy Curtis! Where have you been?"

" I was at an appointment." I lied to her. Then looked at Johnny, asking him with my eyes if he'd said anything. He shook his head no. " Thanks" I mouthed.

" Fine, it's against my better judgment to believe you, but I'll do so." She said and I sat down next to Johnny.

" Pony, Where have you been?"  
" I wasn't feeling well." He could I was lying, but in a way, I wasn't. His parents disgusted me.

" Yeah, I'll believe that." He said sarcastically. " Tell me later." He said.

" OK." After that came from my mouth, I wished more than anything that Darry could get him. I can't lie to Johnny, I just can't. He's got enough to deal with, without me lying to him.

The bell rang to go to 4th hour and Johnny and I went separate ways, he to math, and I to History. I sat through that hour, waiting for the bell to ring for 5th hour, it did, and then Johnny and I met up in literature. Where we were also seated by each other. I had hoped Johnny had forgotten our conversation in science, but he didn't, I should've known, he doesn't forget anything. While Mr. Donny, read _To kill a mocking bird_ to the class, Johnny poked me. I didn't feel it though; I was wrapped up in that book, as I am with most books actually. Then a teacher knocked on the door, Mr. Donny walked over and answered it, and as I was reading ahead, Johnny roughly put his hand on my head, that is the only way to get my attention while reading. I'm kind of psychotic about my hair. " What" I asked as kindly as I could.

" Why didn't you come to class 'till 3rd hour." Thankfully, Mr. Donny came into the room just as h asked that. He saw Johnny talking to me.

" Johnny, Pony, please quiet down." He said calmly. I liked Mr. Donny he was calm, mellow, kind, and went with the flow. He was easy to get along with. We did stop talking and the class went back to reading. The bell rang, and then it was time for lunch. We walked down the hall to our locker, while there he asked " So, Why weren't you here?"

" Man, I thought you'd forget" I said.

"Nope" He smiled.

" Johnny, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. You got to believe me when I say that I can't tell you now, not now. I'll tell you tonight at home." I thought for a minute then added. " In bed, when were falling asleep, I'll tell you Johnny. But not now." He looked at me, confused.

"OK" He said with question evident in his voice. Then he put his arm around me let's got to lunch. I nodded. We met Two-Bit and Steve outside, and had lunch together as usual. Then something real odd happened. Some girl, a beautiful, ok, gorgeous girl came up to us. She had dirty blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Her lips were finely drawn and her complexion was so light. She was real pale. I'd say she was, oh I don't know; real short about 5'0 ft. and about 110 lbs. " Hi, my names Chelsea." She said then ran off to a group of beautiful girls.

" That was weird." Johnny said.

" Yeah I said." Two- Bit and Steve has ran off with her, flirting I guess. When lunch was over we went to 6th and 7th hour. Then as the 7th hour bell rang to go home, he and I bolted out the door, ran to our locker, and walked home.


	8. Chapter 8

2

Chapter 8:

When we got home, I ran into Darry's room; hoping he hadn't left for work yet. He had. But Soda was home, so I went to him. " Has Darry found out anything from the court yet?" I asked. He looked at my dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked. I figured he wouldn't know, but hadn't thought of a follow up of what to say after he said that.

" Nothing"

" No, Ponyboy, you said something about court. I'm not that smart, but I know court, and what happens there. Why did Darry go to court?"

" He's going to tell you I imagine." I said. " Please, I can't say anymore now. Not with him here." I tilted my head toward the door, motioning to Johnny who was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. After that I went out and joined him. We were working on a project for science. It was really starting to aggravate both of us. " Who cares what the difference between cold and warm fronts are? One is cold, and the others warm! When mixed together they create tornadoes! Who cares how fronts and air masses are made!" Johnny screamed. This surprised me; I'd never heard him scream before. Maybe a couple times after a bad beating, I'd seen him cry and cuss out his parents and yell about them. But never had I heard him scream at an inanimate object.

"Man, calm down." I said. " It's no use getting yourself worked up over something like this.

"I know." He said. " Its just, why do we have to know something useless like this."

"I don't know, but we're not going to get anywhere whining about it. Let's finish it up." Just then Darry walked in the door, it was about 4:30 P.M. " Darry!" I exclaimed. Then ran over and pulled him into his room.

" Whoa, boy. Now calm down. Please. Let me take a quick shower, and get into regular house clothes."

"Darry, I need to know what they…" He cut me off there.

" I know, I'm going to have to explain things to you. OK, and its going to take a while to tell you everything. Not to mention, I have to think of a way to word it." He then, without meaning to be, roughly pushed me out of his way and went into the bathroom. I went back to Johnny, who was pounding his fists on the table yelling at the homework. We started doing the assignment again, but my mind wasn't there mentally. Darry scared me. I mean he has to _explain? _That can't be good.

We sat there working on the project for about another 45 minutes. When Darry came out of the bathroom, he said, " Johnny, I want you to hop in the shower, and Soda you need to go to the grocery, we're out of milk." Johnny got up and went into the bathroom, just as Darry had ordered. Soda complained though.

"Why do I have to go to the store? Can't Pony do it?"

" Pony's not the one who eats us out of house and home." Darry replied, and I chuckled. Its true, Soda is always eating. He had nothing to back up his fight. So Soda left the house and when he had closed the door, Darry and I went out on the front porch.

"OK, Pony. After you went to school today I went to the courthouse, as you know."  
"Yeah" I said.

" I spoke to a social worker, and she said that it'd be against her better judgment to let me take in a third kid, because of how young I am. But, there's no reason why I couldn't take him in either. To make a long story short, this isn't going to be easy. Tomorrow, she's coming for a home study, and there's going to many of these throughout this adoption process. Then she's going to have a talk with Johnny's parents, and inspect there home."  
"What's there to inspect?" I interrupted. He gave me a look, and I knew he meant shut up. But he didn't say anything, and continued talking about the court.

" Once that's cleared up, we are going to have to go to family court against his parents, regardless of what happens in the house studies, or what Mr. And Mrs. Cade say. But that's going to be fairly easy, because really, all they have to do is state that they don't want him to be an inhabitant of their house anymore, and that they would like him to be taken in by us. Then there are going to be more house inspections after that, to make sure we can take care of him. But we already know we can. So that's nothing." Just then Soda popped out from behind the house with milk in his hand.  
" Don't you think you should ask Johnny if he wants to stay with us first." Darry was mad. You can tell when he's mad.

" Weren't you supposed to be at the grocery?" Darry asked with evident anger.

" I got the milk." He held it up. " Then I came home the back way and decided to listen in on your conversation."

" OK, so you know our plan." He said.

" Take Johnny in."  
" Yes. You got it, Little Buddy." Then we went inside, and waited for Johnny to get out of the bathroom. We had to ask him if he wanted to stay with us. But we all knew he'd say yes.

2


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When he came out of the shower, we were all sitting on the couch, staring at him. "Is there something we need to talk about?" Johnny asked, you could tell this freaked him out a bit.

" Yeah, there is." Darry said. Johnny's face turned serious and scared at once.

" What might that be? I'm real sorry if there's anything that I have done wrong."

" You haven't done anything wrong, Boy." Darry reassured him, and you could tell that it lifted a lot of weight off of Johnny's shoulders.

" Alright. Then what do you want to say to me?" He asked in a tone of voice that sounded almost businesslike.

" Well…." Darry trailed off. He did the same thing he had while speaking with Johnny's father.

" Yeah?" Johnny questioned

" How'd you like to stay here?"

" I already am aren't I?"  
"No. Like live here. I'd adopt you." Darry said his voice stronger now.  
" You'd be my… my father." Johnny asked, with thrilled delight in his eyes.

" Legal guardian would be the proper term." Darry said. Johnny could care less what Darry had to say about proper and not proper. He got the point; we wanted to take him in.

"I'd love for you guys to adopt me!" He exclaimed, and then added, " But you can't."

" Why not" Darry asked.

" My old man. He'd hunt you down. I don't know why he does all that he does to me, but he does. He'd come over, and beat you three. You could run from it Darry, but Soda and Pony can't, they're minors, like me. They'd get hurt, maybe worse.

"There ain't any reason for him to harm you like this, Johnny. Do you want us to take you in?" Darry asked, completely ignoring Johnny's warning for Soda and I.

" Yes, I do."

" Then it's settled." Johnny smiled, but didn't say a word. Then we all smiled at each other. You could see tears starting up in his eyes.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm finally going to be loved! That's all I ever wanted, to be loved by a family. Now, my family is going to be three people that I absolutely adore." Hearing this made Darry, yes I said Darry, start to sob silently.

" Johnny, I don't know how to say this." Darry started. " But, I might not be able to take you in.

" What do you mean?" Johnny asked sullenly

" Well, I'm still quite young myself. I have two kids I'm already taking care of, Soda and Pony, and adding a third may make the court and state come after me. I mean… it is hard already, we're barely making ends meat as it is. I'm not saying that I don't want to, but might not be _able_ to. Anyone would be proud to call you his or her son, Johnny. I'd love to take you in but…"

" I understand… but please… try." Johnny murmured.

" I shall. I'll fight to get you I'll fight hard. Harder than anyone's ever fought, to get custody of a kid. But just know…" His voice fell, he couldn't say much more, without losing his strong, steady, never faltering voice.

" I know. Thanks guys." Johnny said and he gave us this smile that we'd never really knew he had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that night, while we were in bed, Johnny started talking. I mean really talking. He hadn't said too much all that day, anxiety maybe. Anyway, the two of us were lying in bed going to sleep, and he turns over and pokes me. " You still awake?" He asks.

" Yeah, I am." I replied drowsily

" Is the adoption thing what you wouldn't tell me about earlier?"

" Yes, it was."  
" Why didn't you tell me during Science?"  
" I didn't know if we'd be able to for sure… I, nor Darry, even know if we can yet." I explained as calm as possible.

" So it was because you thought it would hurt me if you couldn't. Is that right?" Johnny asked. Then I thought to myself something. I thought ' Man, this kid. He's so desperate to be loved. Should we have told him already? What if Darry couldn't get him? What would it do to Johnny? He is a smart guy; even of most people don't know it. He can sense what's going on, and I guess that's why he knew what I was thinking when he said.

" Right. You don't have to tell me your train of thought. I know you well enough. But trust me, I would've understood if you had told me. I understand if you can't now.

" I know you would." I said.

" You're my best friend, soon we may be brothers, _real _brothers. There is never going to be anymore secrets between us you understand?" I started to think about this. Johnny was right we couldn't have any secrets. We couldn't keep him from knowing things too. No matter what, he had to know everything going on in the Curtis household, at all times.

" I know." I looked at the clock overhead; it was near eleven on a school night. "We really should be going to bed though." I said

" Yeah we should." Johnny agreed. Then he added, " Thanks again." I smiled to myself, but didn't say a word.

A/N OK so I know this is a short chapter. I intended it to be longer, but this seemed like a good place to leave off. Also need your opinion. Would you rather see Chelsea become a large character in this story, or scratch her from this one and put her in a new one? Also, completely off book topic right now, if you watch Dancing with the Stars, how many of you were completely irritated when they kicked Ralph Macchio out? I sure was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The next day, we wok at 5:30 to, get ready for school. By 7:00 we were in our homeroom. Something about the way thing had gone this morning told me we were going to have a good day. When we woke, everyone in the house got along and didn't fight; we all got done what had to be done, and went to work and school. Not to mention this radiant look in Johnny's eyes. You could tell he was actually happy. That look, I had never seen on him before. A rare smile, maybe once in a while, but never like this. Also, school was so much better for him that day. Usually he'd sit in the back of the room and not say a word, which made people think he was dumb, which couldn't be farther from the truth. Today, though, he was volunteering to do things for the teachers, and he answered a bunch of questions in every class. He was a brand new Johnny. A, confidant, higher self-esteemed, determined Johnny. The day only got better for him.

At lunch, once again, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and I were sitting at our table, chatting and joking around. Well, that what's her name? Chelsea, that's it. Anyway, Chelsea came over. Apparently, he and she had spoken to one another during math. Why I say this is because she came darting over, and said " Hey, Johnny, you mind if I sit with you and your buddies?"

" No, not all take a seat." He said eagerly. I wasn't too interested in girls at that point in time, so I didn't understand, but now looking back, he had a crush on her from the beginning. " So, how have you been? I know we just finished speaking last hour, but I just want to talk… to you."

" I'm doing great!" He exclaimed. " What about you, Chelsea?"

" Just fantastic! I mean this is amazing! I am so happy to have spoken to you today in math, and I can tell that we are going to be close friends. You are such a nice guy."

" Aw, thanks. You're a real nice girl. I do hope to get to know you better…" His voice trailed off, then the bell rang, time to go to next hour. When we went to our locker he quietly whispered " Saved by the bell" To me.

" Yeah, who was that girl anyway?"

" Her names Chelsea Carrison. She's 15 and, as you can obviously tell, she's absolutely gorgeous! But the best part is her personality, Oh Pony, Chelsea she's amazing. She is so kind and sweet, funny, impartial, sympathetic. Oh, she's everything a woman should be!" He exclaimed, losing himself speaking of his newfound buddy.

" Well, remember, you just met her Johnny. You need to get to know her better."

" Pony, don't worry. I'll get to know her before I ask her out, but still can you believe her. Beautiful." He ran off to his next class, leaving me by our locker. What did Johnny mean ' ask her out?' He was sweet innocent Johnny, never had he even remotely become interested in girls, much less asking them out. I was in a panic, although happy for him, I guess I was jealous of Chelsea. I know it sounds stupid, but I was. I mean, I was used to having Johnny to myself. Now I may have to share with some girl. No. Then the thought hit me. ' If Johnny is going to live with us, he's going to have to abide by Darry's rules. That means little time with girls. That, I'm sad to say now elated me. I don't have to share Johnny.

A/N Ok I know this chapter was off topic. But trust me, it'll make sense later. Also Internet connection got cut off at my house so I had to wait a long time to write this chapter. I had to use a friend's computer., ,


End file.
